Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a remote control device and, more particularly, to closed loop functionality for the universal remote control device.
Background
Some remote controls may be configurable to control multiple different electronic devices. Commonly, such remote controls are referred to as “universal remote controls” and they consolidate the control of electronic devices that may be used in a common area and/or for a common purpose. Thus, instead of using multiple controllers (e.g., one controller per device) a single controller may be used. A common example is a remote control for controlling both a television and a cable box rather than using two “native” remote controls.
Advanced universal remote controls may be capable of controlling dozens of devices, including audio/video equipment and home automation systems (e.g., lighting, door locks, and the like). Generally, infrared remotes use simple macros to control multiple devices. For example, a user may press a button on the universal remote for “Watch cable TV,” and the remote issues signals to turn on the cable box, turn on the TV and then set the TV to display the input from the cable box. In some instances, however, control signals are not received by one or more of the devices that are being controlled. Thus, the devices may not arrive in a desired state, leaving a user to figure out what action to take to obtain the desired state. Typically, because the remote control is typically a one-way, or open-loop device, the remote control device has no indication that the command was not properly acted on and takes no corrective action. This can be a frustrating ordeal when the user must navigate menus to find a proper button to actuate a desired command. In some cases, the proper button may be used infrequently and/or the user may not be familiar with it.